The present invention relates to a medium transporting unit that transports a plate-like medium such as a CD or a DVD and a medium processing apparatus having the medium transporting unit.
In recent years, medium processing apparatuses such as disc dubbing apparatuses that record data on mediums such as plural blank CDs or DVDs and CD/DVD publishers that can produce and publish a medium by performing a data recording operation and a label printing operation were used. Such a kind of medium processing apparatus was known which has a drive for driving data on a medium, a printer for performing a printing operation on a label surface of the medium, and a medium transporting unit for holding and transporting the medium to the drive or the printer (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-202379A.
Blank mediums that have not been subjected to a recording process and the like are received and stacked in the medium stacker. Adjacent mediums in the stacker may be adhered to each other due to an adhesive force. Accordingly, at the time of picking up the uppermost medium, the medium just-below the uppermost medium (that is, the second medium) may be adhered and lifted up together with the uppermost medium.
When two mediums are transported in a state where they are adhered to each other, a problem may be caused in a drive to which the two mediums are transported. In addition, holding failure of the uppermost medium may easily occur.